


How It All Started

by ABritishPirate



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Clubbing, Drunk England (Hetalia), Gay Bar, Living Together, M/M, Relationship(s), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7858318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABritishPirate/pseuds/ABritishPirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Francis finds himself pushing aside his normal daily life just to see a man that might not even be interested. Will it turn into more? Or simply continue in a cycle?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Frenchman's Dream

Francis ran downstairs to grab his coat. He found it just as he had left it. Hanging up on the coat rack near the doorway. It had been a long time since he had to sneak around like this. His flat was normally empty but since he had said Ludwig and Feliciano could rent the room next door to his, he had to keep what he was doing on the down low.  

Francis picked up his black coat from the coat rack and proceeded to put it on. He buttoned all the buttons up to his waist then the coat split into two. Francis looked around the flat to see if he needed anything else. He grabbed his wallet off of the counter and listened to see if he could hear anyone else moving around.  

Silence. 

He shoved his wallet into his coat pocket, grabbed his keys and unlocked the door. He looked around outside of his flat door to see if anyone was around. It was getting late but there was still a high chance someone was about to see him sneaking around. 

He got into his car, started the engine then drove off. It had been such a long time. Was this the right thing to be doing? He knew he hadn't been in a relationship in quite a while but was it really necessary to pay to see the man he had fallen in love with.  

Surely if he just told this man he wouldn’t need to disguise himself and sneak around in such a way just to see him.  

But what if he didn't feel the same way about him? They had never really spoken. Did he even notice Francis? 

Those thoughts aside, he couldn’t wait to see this man as he had been doing regularly for months. 

Francis was sure he enjoyed what he was doing. He always looked so happy working there. 

His beautiful emerald green eyes and his silver blonde hair that covered his face just right were what Francis adored so much. 

Francis could be the one for him.  

He lusted over him. He couldn't get enough of him. He spent so much money in this club just to see Arthur stand around, make drinks and talk to customers.  

Everytime Francis tried to act a little more flirty it just backfired. He would stutter and panic. 

He pulled up to the club and parked just around the corner. He got out. He could feel his nerves taking over.  

No. He thought to himself. This was the night. This was the night he finally got to know about Arthur.


	2. Ludwig and Feliciano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ludwig and Feliciano have been left alone in bed at Francis' house.

Francis had Ludwig to thank for showing him this place. At first he was a little unsure about it. Ludwig told him this was where he had met Feliciano and that they'd had a great relationship since so Francis thought it might be worth a shot.  

Feliciano and Ludwig seemed sweet whenever Francis saw them which was more now that they had moved in. Franics longed for a relationship like theirs. 

Feliciano and Ludwig were lying on a double bed back at Francis' flat. Ludwig had his arm around Feliciano's neck. 

Clothing could be seen laying all around the floor. Jackets, shirts, boots and trousers. The two were laying there in their underwear. Ludwig was wearing plain black underwear whilst Feliciano was wearing underwear in the pattern of the German flag. 

Feliciano rolled over to look Ludwig in the eyes. The tall and handsome German that Feliciano was looking at seemed to be blushing quite intensely. A very cute kind of blush. 

"This... this is the first time we've um... you know laid like this... as close as this.. With very little clothing on" Ludwig spoke in a nervous tone of voice which was strange for the tall, tough man. 

"Do... do you not like it?" Feliciano replied in a upset voice. 

"Nein... well actually I rather like it, I was... I am very pleased we were able to move in together. We really must thank Francis again. Without him none of this would be possible." Ludwig said. 

Feliciano rolled to lay on top of Ludwig. His face grew more red as Feliciano did so. Feliciano laid his head on Ludwig's chest.  

Ludwig was trying hard to control himself.  

Don’t panic he thought to himself. It's fine, just relax. He doesn’t want more than to lay in bed like this. 

Feliciano then moved himself to sit just above Ludwig's underwear. Feliciano looked him dead in the eyes. 

"W-what is it?" Ludwig  said with a panicked voice. 

"Nothing" Feliciano replied. 

He continued to say: "It's just, you're very warm. I'd like it if you slept in my bed tonight rather than on the sofa" He blushed. 

"Well I mean, Francis wouldn’t mind and..." 

Feliciano  cut him off. 

"Francis wouldn’t have to know" he said. 

Feliciano continued to lay on top of the hot and bothered German. It seemed as if Ludwig wasn’t quite ready for what Feliciano had planned. That would have to wait. But he'd keep in mind for a later date. 

Ludwig couldn’t stop thinking about what Feliciano had in mind. All sorts of things flew around in his head. 

He didn’t want to take the next step did he? Should I mention it? Or do I wait for him to say something? 

"Hey Feliciano...?" He said in a calm soothing voice. 

But Feliciano had fallen asleep on top of him. He could feel his soft skin rubbing against him. Not to mention he could feel what was in his pants. 


	3. Gilbert and Arthur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Francis approaches the club he runs into an old friend. Gilbert.

As Francis approached the club he could see the bright lights. By now it was getting quite dark outside. 

He could feel himself begin to panic as he slowly walked closer to the entrance queue. 

"AYYYYY FRANCIS!!"  

Francis heard a voice shout from what sounded like quiet close.  

Shit! He thought. Someone that knew him. He slowly began to turn to see a bright friendly face running full speed towards him. As the figure got closer he could make out that it was Gilbert. 

As he approached Francis he punched him in the shoulder and said: 

"Hey Francis, what are you doing in this area this time of the night? Going clubbing are we?" 

"Well... Not exactly..." Francis replied. He didn't get time to continue before Gilbert cut him off saying: 

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHH THAT CLUB! Ayyyy Francy pants I didn’t know you swung that way!" 

Gilbert then continued to put his arm around Francis shoulder and drag him towards the bright lights of the club. 

"So are you hear to, ya know, meet someone? Someone in particular?" He nudged Francis as they waited outside of the club. 

"Well not exactly Gilbert" Francis' face had turned a pale white by this point. 

"Oh common! I know that look, it is someone! WHO?!?! Tell me!" Gilbert bellowed 

"Well I mean we haven't exactly spoken very much and I don't even think he knows I exist. I mean he's made a few drinks for me but it's so loud in there we don’t get to talk much and I really do doubt he has any interest in me" Francis stared down at the ground awaiting Gilbert's reply. 

"OH OH OH I THINK I KNOW WHO YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT" He shouted. 

"Is it the blonde one behind the drinks counter? You know the one with green eyes?" He continued. 

"Y-yeah, that's the one" Francis said quietly as if to not catch anyones attention. Not like it mattered over the club music anyways. 

"I knooooooooow him quite well" Gilbert said. 

"Y-you do?!" Francis said shocked. 

"Yep. I do. I also know he happens to be single and only working for another 20 minutes and when he leaves off he'll come right out that door over there" 

Francis regained some of the colour in his face. 

"Wait... he leaves off in 20 minutes?! I'm too late?" Francis clenched his hands together. 

"Don't worry! The awesomeness which is me happened to have his number because I'm awesome and because I'm awesome I'm going to be pretty awesome and send him a text to meet us out here saying I have someone I want him to meet because I. AM. AWESOME." Gilbert took out his phone and began to text furiously.  

Gilbert then proceeded to drag Francis over to where the door was that Arthur would exit from. 

They stood for 25 minutes then they heard the door squeak as it moved.  

Arthur stepped out from the door closing it and locking it behind him. As he did he turned back around and Gilbert promptly punched him in the arm. 

"Oi British boy!" He shouted. 

"Bloody hell! What was that for... Oh! Gilbert!" Arthur said. 

"Long time no see!" He continued. 

Arthur was dressed in a white shirt and black trousers with a black bow tie. 

Gilbert pushed Francis forward.  

"This is Francis. I thought you two should meet since you were both in the area" Gilbert stepped back. 

The Englishman looked straight into the beautiful blue eyes of the man standing before him. 

"Well hello there" He said blushing. 

"Bonjour..." Francis replied quietly. 

The three men began walking down the street. Arthur nudged Gilbert and said: 

"Where did you find him? Hes stunning" He whispered so that Francis didnt hear him. 

"OH! Me and francy pants have been friends for a long time! He really likes you ya know!" He bellowed. 

Francis looked Gilbert dead in the eyes. 

"GILBERT!" He screamed. 

"Oh he does?" Arthur said in a smug tone of voice. 

"Well I have to dash now! See you losers around" Gilbert said as he ran off in a different direction. 

"So sorry about him. I really really am" Francis said apologetically.  

"Absolutely not. How about we go get some drinks and chat a little?" Arthur's face a turned a brigh red colour by this point. 

"R-really? Y-yes that would be nice" Francis replied.


	4. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feliciano is awoken by a terrible nightmare.

Moonlight streamed in through the grey drapes.

The window was open, letting not only the blunt grey streams through into the dark room but also a crisp night breeze that like its counterpart fell upon the bare back of Feliciano.

Lying on his front on top of Ludwig, the reason for the lack of clothes beyond underwear lost to the evening before and the dreams of the current night.

Feli’s eyes flew backwards and forwards behind his eyelids, and he unconsciously smiled, the cheek that wasn’t plastered to Ludwig’s skin rising up as if pulled by a string, and his breathing suddenly deepening and his heart began to race. A red colour deepened the tone of his pale face as blood filled his cheeks, but the orientation of his hips meant that when blood flowed elsewhere no-one was woken up by a sudden pressure.

Then his breathing suddenly became shallow, his smiled faltered and failed, his heart skipped a beat. He shifted uncomfortably, his arms and legs slipped from their foetal position and pushed out against a wall that only existed in his dreams, and he lost his balance, sliding off Ludwig and hitting the floor beside the bed. He woke up with a start, the breath having been stolen from him before his arse hit the floor, but what he had left escaped his lungs in a pained cry.

His hands flew to his mouth to quiet himself, but those hands were holding him up on the floor, and he fell backwards with a surprised look on his face. Ignoring the pain in the back of his head, Feli leapt up onto his feet and looked at Ludwig.

The blonde man shifted slightly on the bed from the struggling on top of him, the thump of an uncoordinated man hitting the floor and the cry that immediately followed it.

_Please don’t wake up now_ thought Feli, _Please not now, please not you!_

Ludwig seemed to settle, so Feli took a few steps backwards until he hit the wall and slid his bare back down it, softly touching the floor and putting his head in his hands. The thoughts that were overwhelming his mind coalesced into hot tears that ran down his cheek and quiet sobs that stole any control he had; it was all he could do to keep quiet and not wake Ludwig.


	5. Tino and Berwald

Arthur pushed open the door to a small pub not too far from the club he worked at. The pub didn’t have many people inside but a couple already sitting at a table looked up as Arthur and Francis entered. 

There was a smaller man sitting on the right and a much taller more intimidating man sitting on the left. The smaller man waved at Arthur and called Francis and Arthur over. 

"Ahhhhh Arthur! Long time no see!" The smaller man said in a bright tone of voice. 

"Hey Tino" Arthur said. 

"This is Francis" Arthur continued. 

"Bonjour" Francis said. 

The taller man looked Francis up and down. Francis began to become uncomfortable in his company. He stood there quietly and then Tino broke the silence. 

"This is Berwald, my b-boyfriend" He said nervously. 

Berwald sat for a minute then put his arm around Tino. 

"Ya. That's me" He said in a dull, scary voice. 

"Pull up a seat! Join us!" Tino said. 

Arthur pulled out a seat and gestured for Francis to sit down. Francis sat down and then Arthur joined them. Arthur called over a waitress and ordered him and Francis a beer. 

"So how did you and Francis meet?" Tino said leaning against Berwald. 

"Well actually, my flatmate Gilbert introduced us" Arthur said. 

"G-Gilbert is your flatmate?" Francis spoke quietly. 

"Yeah he is! Did he not tell you...? Don’t worry! He's out for tonight so when you come back to mine we'll be alone!" Arthur continued enthusiasticly.  

"You're taking me back to yours?" Francis said as he began to blush. 

"Well only if you want? Do you need to get back home at all?"  

The waitress brought over the drinks and placed them on the table. Arthur and Francis thanked her. 

"Non, I don’t need to be anywhere" Francis tried to hid his excitement from Arthur. 

"You're taking him home already? How long have you been together?" Bewald questioned Arthur. 

"W-we're not a couple" Francis butted in embarrassed.  

Arthur put his arm around Francis' waist and winked at Tino and Berwald. Francis' face turned a tomato red. He excused himself to the bathroom. 

"Sooooooo are you together or not?" Tino asked. 

"Oh how I hope that will be the outcome" Arthur said. 

"I'm going to take him home and we can hopefully hit it off. Hes perfect in every way. Not to mention I adore his accent" Arthur continued. 

"And do you plan on.... you know?" Berwald asked and he gestured with his hips. 

"Oh... well... I hadn't really thought about that... Well... Only a little... But I'm not sure he'll even want to.. To be honest I'm not sure he's even that into me..." Arthur laughed as he trailed off his sentence. 

"You're joking right?! Have you seen the colour of his face since you got here?" Tino said. 

Francis came back and sat down at the table. He finished off what was left of his beer and said nothing.


	6. Nightmares - Continued

After a short amount of time however, his sobs became more shallow; he couldn’t force enough air into his lungs and he became more and more panicked about being loud until there was one final breath out and his diaphragm screamed at him. He breathed in with a surprisingly massive force, and that combined with the surprise of his own body disobeying him caused a heart-breaking exclamation of sorrow.  

He clamped his hands over his mouth, but even though he was wishing for it not to be true Ludwig sat up and turned to him in the half-light, his muscles flexing as he did so; from his lower back that was still pointing towards Feli, up past his ribs to his shoulder, his neck, and the powerful-looking arm holding his weight up in his still drowsy state.  

“Feli?” He said, rubbing the still moist sleep out of his eyes and then running his hand through his short blonde hair, flexing the chiselled muscles on his torso under his black necklace and around his shoulder blade and giving them their own small shadows as the moonlight streamed past them. He suddenly noticed the shiny patches under Feli’s eyes as the other man deliberately averted his gaze and Ludwig became worried, his face becoming taught and serious. He swung his legs off the bed and stood up, trying to disguise the fact that he’d just been having a dream about someone writhing on top of him, and climaxing with a cry. The large bulge in his underwear and the obviously dark, wet patch at the end of it were framed by the pale light and made to stand out even more than they usually would.  

He walked, a bit awkwardly, to where his friend sat, and as he turned to sit down Feli looked back towards him, making immediate eye contact with the tenting happening briefly at his eye-level.  

Instead he turned towards Ludwig’s actual eyes as he sat down on the perpendicular edge of the corner, and saw that his face was drawn with worry and caring empathy.  

“What’s wrong Feli?” the blonde man asked, his voice as typically low and gravely as always, but it had a quiet, gentle, almost nurturing tone to it, along with the odd gruffness that only came with recently waking up. Feli couldn’t not smile at that, confusing Ludwig even more. 

“Nothing, just had a bad dream,” Feli said in his considerably higher but far smoother voice. It was true, from a certain point of view. “I dreamt that Matthew had grown like five feet and was chasing me around the house with a giant pot of syrup, it was really scary!” 

The young man tried to put on his most honest face, but when he looked into Ludwig’s eyes, those deep blue eyes, the façade dropped like a stone.  

“Come on, what’s really happening?”  

The blue in his eyes, the perfect sapphire orbs. 

“Feli, please.” 

The wrinkles on his forehead and he looks so kind, so innocent… 

“You know you can tell me anything.” 

At this Feli just started crying. There was no point in being quiet now. Just long, loud sobs that shook him from his curled toes to his mahogany brown hair.  

Ludwig shuffled around next to him and put his long arm around him, his bicep cushioning his cheek and letting his head rest on his shoulder, but before the blonde man could ask what was wrong, the trembling figure sniffed and started speaking. 

“I dreamt about you, okay?” Feli said, his voice filled with an almost pathetic, almost accusatory voice.  

Ludwig wasn’t sure how to respond, the sudden revelation taking him by surprise and disrupting his usual confidence with his own words. 

“I dreamt that you told me that you didn’t like me.” 

Now Ludwig had something to say. 

“Why would you think I would ever say that to you? You just slept on me, of course I like you!” 

“No, but it’s not the same,” snivelled Feli, still crying but just being completely honest now. There was no point in anything else. “I don’t mean… I mean… You don’t feel the same as me. You just don’t get it!”  

He threw his face down towards the floor again and held his knees, trying to keep some sense of keeping himself together. 

“Well…” The blonde man’s words escaped him again. “What do you mean?”  

Feli jumped up, dragging his hands across his face in distain. Ludwig stood up too and moved across from him, holding the other man’s wrists still to stop him from scratching himself. 

“What do you mean, Feliciano?” he asked again, sounding more worried than ever, but it just made him more forceful. 

“I mean that I love you!” he shouted, before pulling away from the stunned Ludwig and going to sit on the bed, eyes closed and head in his hands.


	7. Arthur's Flat

The half drunk Brit put his arm around Francis as he looked into his deep blue eyes. 

"How's about we go home Francis" Arthur said leaning onto the quite flustered Frenchman. 

Francis put his arm around Arthur. He left money on the table for the drinks they'd had and began walking to the door. Arthur turned around and winked at Tino and Berwald as they left the pub. 

As they were walking down the street they bumped into Gilbert with a thud. 

"Francis! Its you! I see Arthurs still a little sober. Uncommon to see that! You might actually get some conversation out of him" Gilbert said loudly. 

He continued: "So where you heading now?" 

"I believe we're going back to mine" Arthur said as he nudged Gilbert. 

"Oui..." Francis spoke quietly as if he was shy. 

"Oh you are?! Well let me walk you there at least. Then I'll be off. I wont be home tonight alright, Arthur?" Gilbert looked at the bright red-faced Brit who still had his arm tightly around Francis' waist. 

Gilbert walked the two men down the street and around the corner to a block of flats. Arthur reached into his pocket for his key and they made their way inside of his flat. Gilbert said goodbye and headed in a different direction. 

The flat walls were painted red and black. The carpet was a dull red colour to match the walls. In the main room was a large sofa which after talking his coat off and hanging it up Arthur made his way to. He patted the sofa beside him and called Francis over. Francis took off his coat and hung it next to Arthurs. 

As he did so it revealed to Arthur the revealing shirt Francis was wearing. It was unbuttoned till about half way down his chest. Arthur looked the Frenchman up and down. What a beautiful sight.  

Francis walked over to the sofa and sat down next to Arthur. 

"Your place, its lovely" He said. 

Arthur didn't reply. He just stared at the deep blue eyes of the man sitting so close to him. 

Arthur put his hand to Francis' cheek and softly moved it slightly. 

"Y-you know... You are a beautiful man" He said. 

Francis blushed and before he had time to do or say anything Arthur leaned over and began to kiss Francis. His hand moved down to his neck as he pulled Francis closer. Francis moved his hands to either side of Arthurs waist and moved his hands up his shirt slightly to which the Brit moaned slightly. 

Francis gasped and Arthur pushed his tongue into Francis' mouth deepening the kiss. 

Arthur pushed Francis down onto the sofa so that he was on top of him with is legs either side of Francis. He pulled away and began to kiss down Francis' neck biting him slightly. 

"A-Arthur...?" Francis said. 

"S-Sorry, I just got carried away" Arthur moved himself off of Francis' lap and sat up. 

"Non its not that, I was just thinking, maybe we should take this to the bedroom?" Francis suggested.


	8. No More Nightmares

Ludwig pulled Feliciano into a hug comforting the slender man. Feli rubbed his eyes and wiped away his tears. 

"You do believe me? I do love you Feli" Ludwig said pulling the smaller man onto his lap. 

Feliciano nodded and pushed his head into Ludwigs neck.  Ludwig put his arm around Feli's waist. Feli laughed. 

"That tickles and you know it" Feli giggled. 

Ludwig began to tickle the smaller man. Feli laughed rolling around and kicking trying to get Ludwig to stop. They both tumbled onto the floor. Feli landing on top of Ludwig, legs either side of him. Ludwig blushed and turned his head to the side.  

"Awwwww are we flustered?" Feli said as he poked Ludwigs cheek. 

Feli could feel Ludwigs pants pushing more and more onto his crotch. His legs spread far apart to go around either side of the muscular Germans body. He moved his hands up and down the bigger mans chest. Ludwig said nothing refusing to look Feli in the eyes. 

"Common... Talk to me..." Feli demanded. 

No reply. 

Feli began to kiss up and down the Germans neck. Biting in places to make the man jump. He moved up to his jawline still kissing and biting. Ludwig put his arms around Feli's body and pulled him closer. Ludwig suddenly kissed Feli on the lips. Feli's eyes were wide with shock.  

Ludwig pulled away. 

"S-sorry" He said looking into Felis eyes. 

Feli said nothing. He just stared for a bit and then pulled Ludwig up into a sitting position.  

By this point Feli could clearly see Ludwigs pants sticking up. He pulled himself closer to rub up against the German to which a small but rough moan could be heard.  

Ludwig was almost the colour of a tomato at this point and nothing could hide the colour of his face. 

Ludwig kissed Feli on the lips slowly moving down his jawline and neck and then to his chest. Feli was lean but muscluar for such a small man. He pushed Feli down onto the ground so that he was sitting on top of him. He held Felis hands about his head as he continued to kiss every inch of his body. 

The small mans pants had become extremely tight by this point and Ludwig sure had noticed.  

He moved his hands so that one hand was still holding Feli's hands above his head and then moved the other so that it was on the waist band of Feli's underwear. He put his hand juts under the band near Feli's hips. 

Feli laid there, hands above his head, with his eyes squeezed shut. He did not seem to object let alone even speak. 

Ludwig pushed himself against Feli to which he opened hi eyes. 

"E-erm.. D-did I hurt you? I'm sorry..." He said. 

"No not at all" Feli replied. 

Ludwig then got up to Feli's surprise and picked him up in a bridal carry and put him on the bed.  

"Are you ready?" Ludwig asked. 

Feli nodded.


	9. The Bedroom

Arthur and Francis walked down the corridor hand in hand to Arthurs room. Arthur pushed down on the handle and opened the door. Just as he did so the doorbell rang. 

"That must be Gilbert coming back for his things. You go wait inside and I'll be back in about 5 minutes" Arthur said. 

Francis went into the bedroom and sat on the bed. The room was decorated in the same colour theme as the main room. The big king sized bed had matching black covers which were neatly tucked into the sides of the bed. The frame was wooden but stained a dark black colour from what Francis could imagine was wood stain or something. 

Red curtains hung by the window. They hung slightly open but there was not much to see outside. On the window ledge there was a empty bottle of beer and a vase with a single red rose in it.  

A black door caught Francis' curiosity. It was already slightly ajar. He peeked inside. The door led to a walk in wardrobe to where multiple outfits hung.  

Francis began to look through the outfits to gain a better idea of the British man. 

Many outfits hung on coat hangers. They all looked far too old for a man of Arthurs age to wear, mostly sweaters and shirts hung in the wardrobe. There was a black suit and tie that hung more towards the back. Francis was about to leave when another outfit caught his eye. 

A blue policeman outfit hung close to the wall. It, however, wasn’t a traditional outfit. The was a blue shirt encrusted with a symbol on the side, a slim black tie wrapped around the neck of the shirt, underneath the shirt was a pair of trousers and on a shelf nearby was a policeman's cap. 

Suddenly Francis felt slender arms wrapped around his waist. 

"Boo! Did you get bored while I was gone?" Arthur laughed 

Francis turned around, cap in hand, to look at Arthur. 

"I'm so sorry... I just"  

Arthur cut him off. 

"Oh! I haven't had to wear that outfit in a long time!" Arthurs voice trailed off. 

"Yeah I remember, they decided it would help bring in people at the club" Arthur continued. 

He took the cap from Francis' hands and put it on Francis' head. 

"Arrest me officer" Arthur shouted playfully. 

Francis blushed but obliged.  

"Hands where I can see them" Francis said as he played along. 

Arthur put his arms in the air and Francis began to move his hands down Arthur's body starting at his neck and working his was down to his waist. He then grabbed Arthur and pulled him towards him. 

"I'm sorry sir, but I think I'm going to have to strip you down" He whispered into Arthur's ear.

 

**A/N - I hope you're all enjoying! Sorry for such short chapters. Any feedback would be great! Thanks for reading!**


	10. The Messy Cook

Feli awoke next to Ludwig, in bed, naked. He laid there awake thinking about the night of pleasure they had. Feli smiled and turned his head to the half asleep German laying next to him.  

He moved himself closer and pushed his head into Ludwigs neck. He felt a large arm around his neck pull him closer. 

"Good morning" A deep voice said. 

Ludwig looked at Feli through half open eyes. He pulled the smaller man closer to him. He could feel the warm body heat from Feli against his own body. 

Eventually Feli got out of bed and stepped out into the cold air. He grabbed a clean pair of underwear from the draw and put them on. Ludwig watched him leave the room and head downstairs. 

Ludwig woke himself up and put underwear of his own on and then headed downstairs to find Feli. 

He walked into the kitchen expecting to find Francis cooking breakfast but instead Feli was standing there. The kitchen was in more of a mess than normal. Francis liked to keep everything in order when he was cooking but Feli was quite the opposite. 

Ludwig stood for a second before speaking. 

"Wheres Francis?" He asked. 

"I don't know... I'm pretty sure he went out last night but he hasn’t come back." Feli replied. 

"Probably stayed out overnight. Make sure you clean this up before he gets back if not you're in trouble" Ludwig continued. 

He laughed and began to clear away anything Feli wasn’t using. Ludwig truly was blessed with Feli. One day maybe he'd find the courage to propose to him.  

One day.

 

**A/N - Short chapter I'm sorry! I didn't post yesterday either for which I'm also sorry! Going to stop with the GerIta chapters for a while to focus on the story line I have planned for FrUK!**


	11. The Morning After

So it turns out that under that cold hard face Arthur puts on hes actually a real softie in bed Francis thought to himself. 

He looked back on what had happened the night before. How Arthur had taken him to heaven and back. How the room had been filled with the moaning of names. How much Francis was falling for a man he'd only just spoken to. 

He laid in bed looking out of the crack in the curtains at the mornings light.  

He sat up to see Arthur waking up.  

Rubbing his eyes, the sleepy British man sat up next to Francis. 

"Good morning" Arthur said yawning. 

He continued to rub his eyes until he could see clearly. He looked over at Francis who was sitting there still half under the duvet.  

"Did you sleep well?" He asked in a quiet voice which was much softer than the voice of Ludwig Francis was used to at home. 

"O-Oui" Francis replied. 

"Ah good! I wouldn't have wanted to hear anything else! You know... It's nice to wake up next to someone for a change" Arthur said nudging Francis. 

Francis blushed. 

"Hey I know, lets spend the day together! I want to get to know you better! Also, I'll make us breakfast!" Arthur said enthusiastically. 

"That sounds lovely. It's just, Gilbert told me not to let you cook..." Francis replied softly. 

"Ah... Well I guess Gilbert has probably got a better idea of what my cooking is like... Well maybe not then" Arthur said scratching his head. 

Both men got out of bed and put underwear and a shirt on. Arthur left his undone so that Francis could see his chest and all the marks on it. 

"A-Arthur? What are all those marks on your neck and chest?" Francis asked. 

Arthur laughed. 

"That was you, don’t you remember? Get a little too drunk did we?" Arthur continued to laugh. 

They walked down the corridor and into the kitchen. 

"Help yourself. I'm sure you're a better cook than me" Arthur said. 

Arthur made himself cereal and sat down in the next room over. Francis made himself toast and joined Arthur on the sofa. 

"So tell me about yourself. Where do you work? Got any family? Live with anyone?" Arthur rambled on for a bit before stopping. 

"W-Well... I don't really work, I rent houses and flats and live off of that. Before I did that I was a chef. Erm... I don't really live close enough to any of my family members to tell you what they're like now... And I share a flat with two guys" Francis' voice trailed off. 

"That's pretty awesome! And I know this is a awkward question but you're not in any kinda of a relationship with either of these two guys are you?!" Arthur said in a worried voice. 

Arthur looked into the deep blue eyes of the Frenchman sitting before him waiting on an answer. 

"Non of course not!" Francis replied frantically. 

"Oh great! I mean... it must be awkward... You know.." Arthur said as his face turned bright red. 

"Oui. I haven't had a serious relationship in a long time" Francis said as he took the last bite of his toast. 

"Guess it's time to change that" Arthur said with a smile. 

Arthur got up and put his bowl back in the kitchen. Francis followed and began to wash up everything he'd used to make breakfast. He felt two nimble hands around his waist followed by lips on his neck. 

"Let me love you Francis. Let's be together. I want to show what love really is" Arthur said kissing the Frenchman's neck. 

"Arthur, I would love that but please let me finish washing up" Francis replied while laughing. 

"Then we can spend the day doing whatever you'd like" Francis continued. 

"No no! We're doing what you want today" Arthur said. 

The two men walked back upstairs to get changed. Francis noticed that what he was wearing before had wine spilt down it. He turned to see Arthur getting changed. There was no way he could borrow clothes. Arthur was so much more slender than him. 

"A-Arthur?" Francis asked.Arthur turned to face Francis while doing up his belt.  

"Hmmm...?" Arthur mumbled. 

Francis held up his stained shirt. 

"See... I have nothing to wear... Would you mind if we went back to mind for a bit so I could get some clean clothes?" Francis asked. 

"Oh yeah sure. Let me find a hoodie or something for you" Arthur replied. 

Arthur went off into his wardrobe and came out holding a hoodie that looked far too big for him. He passed it to Francis who quickly put it on. It fit him far better than he could imagine it to fit Arthur. 

"Do you live far?" Arthur asked. 

"Non. Just down the road. We can walk it" Francis replied. 

After walking for a bit they came to Francis' flat. Francis began patting down all of his pockets. He must've left his keys at Arthurs house. 

"I think I left my keys at yours... Sorry" Francis said. 

"No worries! It gives you a reason to come back!" Arthur said smiling. 

Francis rung the doorbell. 

A few seconds later the door opened to reveal a tall blonde haired man standing there. 

"Francis, you're home! And you brought company" He said looking over at Arthur.

 

**A/N - Longer chapter this time! Just making up for the shorter chapter before! Any feedback would be great!**


	12. Lovers

Ludwig looked the slender man up and down. Arthur stood slightly behind Francis to avoid the tall Germans gaze. Francis stepped inside as Ludwig headed further indoors. Arthur followed. Ludwig stood further back in the hall still very focused on Francis and Arthur as they were removing their coats. 

"Ludwig, this is Arthur" Francis spoke as he ran his hands through his hair. 

"Please make him feel at home while I go change" He continued. 

"Follow me" Ludwig said with a deep voice. 

He walked through to the living room where a smaller man sat in the corner of the sofa. There was a table in the room and at either side of the table were two sofas. Ludwig sat down next to the much smaller man and Arthur sat opposite from them. Ludwig poured tea from a pot that had only been made moments ago and handed it to Arthur.  

"So you must be a friend of Francis' then? I'll take it that’s where he was last night." Ludwig said. 

"Well I guess you could call us friends... More like lovers though!" Arthur said taking a sip of his tea. 

"Lovers?" A much higher pitched voice piped up. 

"Yeah?" Arthur said. 

Francis came into the silent room and sat down next to Arthur. Feli looked over at him and winked. 

"Francis?!" Feli shouted. 

Francis jumped as all the colour drained from his face. 

"Y-Yes Feliciano?" Francis replied with a stutter. 

"You didn’t tell us you were in a relationship?!" Feli continued in excitement. 

Francis looked over at Arthur who looked up from the tea he was drinking. Francis' face turned a bright tomato red. 

"W-Well, it’s a rather recent development... But don't worry we won't get in your way" Francis said. 

A muffled ringing sound could be heard from not very far away. Arthur reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. 

"Oh fuck... Erm sorry but you'll have to excuse me for a second." Arthur said. 

He left the room and answered the call. Francis, Ludwig and Feliciano sat in complete silence trying to listen to the phone call.  

All that could be heard was the occasional swear followed by much quieter talking.  

"Well fuck you and your flat!"  

Arthur entered the room tears in his eyes. Immediately Francis stood up and pulled Arthur into his arms. Tears began to roll down his face. This was a side of Arthur Francis had not seen before. 

"A-Arthur? What happened?" Francis said pulling Arthur out of a hug. 

Arthur pulled a tissue from his pocket and dried his eyes. 

"S-Sorry... That was my landlord..." Arthurs voice trailed off and tears began to roll down his face once again. 

Francis took a napkin from the nearby table and began to dry the British mans eyes. He waited until Arthur had stopped crying and was looking better. 

"Now, explain to me what happened." Francis said as he put his arms on Arthur's shoulders. 

"Well Francis you're a smart man you can probably guess what."  

Arthur sat on the sofa and put his head in his hands. 

"Oh bloody hell! What am I going to do?" He shouted. 

"You could always stay here." Feli piped up. 

"No no I couldn't! I wouldn’t want to cause any trouble. I mean there's three of you here already and I'm sure you don’t have room for one more." Arthur calmed himself down. 

"Well Francis does have a rather large bed and you did call him your lover was it?" Ludwig said. 

"Y-You called me your lover Arthur?" Francis looked over at Arthur who was now a bright shade of red. 

"I guess I did" Arthur laughed. 

"Well its no bother to me at all, I'd be happy for you to come sleep with me..." Francis' voice trailed off into embarrassment. 

 

**A/N - Getting there finally! Thinking of continuing this as a series, thoughts on that would be great! Hope you're all enjoying the story so far!**


	13. The Surprise

Arthur moved in later that week. Not much changed. Just one more person in the quiet small flat. He got on well with both Feli and Ludwig although they did disagree on many things. The kitchen was left out of bounds to Arthur since Francis didn’t trust him not to burn the kitchen down. The four men would sit together for meals and then watch films and drink in the evenings. Arthur worked less since Francis had asked him to and because Francis made quite enough money for Arthur to not work at all.  

Arthur had moved his clothes into Francis room but was forever picking up Francis' clothing by accident to which Francis found it quite funny. 

One Sunday morning Arthur had woken up. It was still rather dark in the room and Francis was still asleep. Arthur fumbled around for some underwear. He picked up a pair and put them on. They felt bigger than usual but that was the last thing on Arthur's mind. He ran down the corridor to find that Ludwig was already awake. 

"Oh, good morning! I didn’t expect you to be up yet" Arthur said rubbing his eyes. 

Ludwig stared at him not saying anything for a moment. Then he spoke. 

"Okay this is going to sound like a weird question but aren't they Francis' boxers?"  

Arthur looked down to see that the boxers he had grabbed were in fact Francis'. 

"Oh whoops. It was dark in our room. Francis is still asleep" Arthur said. 

"Ah, so is Feli" Ludwig said. 

"Have you got everything ready for today? It has to be perfect!" Arthur continued. 

"Yes, yes! I've checked 1000 times. I want this to be perfect for Feli too" Ludwig chuckled.  

Footsteps could be heard coming down the corridor. Francis appeared in the door frame. He looked at Arthur and Ludwig standing very suspiciously.  

"Ah good morning" Francis said as he went over to kiss Arthur on the cheek. 

Francis grabbed hold of the waistband on the underwear Arthur was wearing. 

"I don't believe these are yours" Francis chuckled. 

"Ah yeah. Sorry I was in a rush" Arthur replied. 

"In a rush? What for? We don’t have to be anywhere today, do we?" Francis questioned the half naked man. 

"Oh well actually me and Ludwig do have a little surprise planned for you and Feli today" Arthur smiled trying to hide his nervousness. 

Arthur could see the excitement in Francis' face grow. He had to get everything right for tonight. Everything would be perfect. Shortly afterwards Feliciano ran down the corridor and straight into Ludwigs arms. 

"Good morning!!!" He shouted. 

Ludwig pulled him into a hug. 

"Good morning Feli" He said. 

Feli and Francis were then instructed to go sit in another room at the table. Ludwig and Arthur made a buffet worth of breakfast food and took it to Francis and Feli in the other room. They then sat down and joined them at the table. 

"We're going out this evening, Feli" Ludwig said taking a bite out of a waffle. 

"Oooooooo where?!" Feli replied excitedly  

"They won't tell us. It’s a secret" Francis sighed. 

Feli looked at Ludwig with sad eyes. Arthur took a sip of his tea then placed it back down on the table. 

"All we will say is dress your best" Arthur said. 

"We're leaving at 5:00PM. Be ready by then, okay?" Arthur continued. 

Feli and Francis both nodded. Arthur and Ludwig then began to clear up all the plates and cutlery at the table.  

Francis was in the shower when Arthur walked into the bedroom. The bathroom door was slightly open to which Arthur couldn't help but peek into. As he did so Francis turned the shower off and stepped out from behind the curtain. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist as he noticed Arthur peeking through the door. 

"Nosey Englishman" Francis chuckled. 

"You might as well come in Arthur, I can see you!" He continued. 

Arthur walked into the bathroom still only wearing Francis' boxers which he was struggling to keep up. Francis pulled him into a hug causing the Brits body to become soaked just like Francis'. Arthur pushed Francis' hair out of his face.  

"Non! Dont touch the hair." Francis pushed Arthur's hand away. 

"Now, do you feel like giving me my underwear back or...?" 

Arthur took off Francis' underwear and handed it to him leaving him completely naked. Francis' looked Arthur up and down then blushed. 

"V-Very nice" He said with a wink. 

Arthur went back into the bedroom and changed into a pair of his boxers. He then went into the wardrobe and pulled out a suit and tie. He hung the suit over the wardrobe door. Francis then walked into the bedroom in a peach coloured robe. He sat down on the bed and began to blowdry his hair. Arthur stood there watching for a while every so often checking the time. Francis picked up a comb from his desk. 

"Allow me" Arthur said taking the comb from Francis hand.  

He sat behind Francis putting his legs either side of Francis' waist. He began to pull the comb through Francis' soft golden locks. Francis sat there enjoying the soft touch of the Englishman's hands. Arthur picked up a thin black ribbon and pulled Francis' hair into a low ponytail. Locks of hair at the front of his face fell out of the ponytail like they always did. Arthur tied the ribbon around Francis' hair. 

"Thank you Arthur"  

Francis turned to look at the suit Arthur had hung up. 

"Its been a long time since I've seen you in something like that Arthur. We must be going somewhere special" Francis said smiling. 

"I guess it has" Arthur mumbled. 

Both men got ready and into suits. Arthur tied his tie and then helped Francis with his. Shortly after, they joined Feli and Ludwig who were also both in suits. 

Arthur and Ludwig both tapped their jacket pockets to check they had everything. It was still there, where he had left it. 

"Are we ready to go?" Ludwig said. 

"I believe so" Arthur replied.

 


	14. The Proposal

Arthur, Ludwig, Francis and Feliciano got into the car. Arthur in the driver's seat with Ludwig sitting next to him. Arthur checked they had everything they needed. He turned around to the back seat to see the smiling face of Francis whos hair sat perfectly either side of his face. Arthur was sure that Francis could see through his nervousness but he still tried to stay calm and act his normal outgoing self. 

Arthur started up the cars engine and pulled away from the drive. 

"I forgot to ask at the time Arthur, but when you were kicked out what happened to Gilbert?" Francis asked. 

Ludwig raised his eyebrow at Francis' question. 

"Oh he went to live with his boyfriend. They'd been together some time so it doesn't surprise me." Arthur replied. 

A few moments passed and Ludwig piped up. 

"Gilbert, as in, tall with grey hair?"  

"Yeah that’s him" Arthur said. 

"Gilbert is my brother you know?"  

The car turned to silence. 

"Bloody hell! You two are nothing alike" Arthur laughed. 

"Ya... Well it's true" Ludwig said staring out of the car window. 

After a while of traveling they pulled up into a car park of a restaurant. Arthur opened the door for Francis and helped him out. Ludwig did the same for Feli.  

"H-How did you get a table here?!?!" Francis asked startled as he looked at where they had pulled up to. 

"Trust me it wasn’t easy! But only the best for you!" Arthur said taking Francis by the arm. 

Francis was amazed at the lengths Arthur and Ludwig had gone to for a simple meal out. He began to think that maybe this was a little more than just a meal. What did Arthur have planned? 

When they arrived a waiter stood before them next to a small podium.  

"Name?" He said. 

"Kirkland" Arthur replied. 

"Ah right this way" The waiter said as he lead the four men to a table away from all the others. 

Arthur pulled out a chair and gestured for Francis to sit down. He then went and sat opposite him. Ludwig sat next to Arthur and Feli sat next to Francis. 

They had been in the restaurant for around 2 hours enjoying the food from all over the world when Arthur stood up from the table, as did Ludwig. 

Arthur stood to the side of Francis then Francis moved his body to face him. Arthur got down on one knee and too Francis' hands in his. 

"Francis... Francis Bonnefoy... I was blessed with the chance to meet you and get to know you and you gave me the chance to be a part of your life. The past two years have been the best two years of my life so far but that’s not enough..." Arthurs voice trailed off. 

Arthur pulled a small ring box out from his jacket pocket and opened it to reveal a ring. 

"Francis Bonnefoy... Will you make me the happiest man in the world and do me the honor of marrying me?" 

Arthur looked up into the bright blue eyes of the Frenchman. His eyes beginning to tear up.  

"Yes! Yes! Of couse I will Arthur! One thousand times Yes!" Francis smiled. 

Arthur slipped the ring onto Francis' hand and then pulled him into a hug and then a soft but passionate kiss. 

That night Francis laid in bed cuddling up against Arthur. 

"You know what Arthur?" 

"Hmmm?" 

"You've made me the happiest man alive!"

 

**The End**

 

**A/N - Thanks so much for reading! I hope you all enjoyed!**


End file.
